


Of Drapings and Their Trappings

by Artemis1000



Series: Cape Sharing [1]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Porn, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Needing to look fashionable, Han is going to wear one of his capes tonight. This doesn't do a thing to Lando. Absolutely nothing. He's completely unaffected.





	Of Drapings and Their Trappings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [Star Wars Kink Meme](https://swkink.dreamwidth.org/4054.html?thread=71894#cmt71894) prompt:  
>  _For reasons, (undercover con? fancy dress code? who knows!) Han and Lando have to pull a job somewhere and Han's gotta wear a cape. And Lando hates it. He really, really does. Han looks completely ridiculous and not even a little bit dignified and it's not totally hot that it's Lando's cape he's wearing, no. Not at all._
> 
> _(Lies: it's hot as hell and Han may look ridiculous, but he always looks ridiculous and at least this time, he's stylishly ridiculous._

“There’s just one problem.”

Han halted, already half turned away from Lando, eager to get this scheme underway.

It was easy enough in theory. They would walk into that cantina, Lando would be making the best of his fast talking to get his debt troubles smoothed over and they would walk out again. Kriff, Han wasn’t even really needed there, he had just been obnoxiously – endearingly – stubborn about not letting Lando walk into what was basically enemy territory all by himself.

“What?” he snapped, his eyes narrowed in what he seemed to believe was a tough and menacing glare. To Lando, it just looked like he was trying far too hard to look jaded. He had to fight back a grin.

Lando pointedly let his eyes wander up and down Han’s body. “You can’t walk in there dressed like this.”

“Like what?” Han sized himself up as well, now managing a proper scowl. “Last I checked I was wearing pants.”

Lando stifled a wince. Okay, now it’s just getting tragic. How could he not see the crime against fashion his everything was?

“You’re…” He gestured at Han’s clothes. Brown on tan on suede and that sorry excuse for a vest… He tried to think of any one single thing Han could easily change about his attire to make it suitable for Dumbrilla’s glamorous court of crime, yet he drew a blank. They didn’t have the time to give Han a makeover, of all things, either. Time’s ticking. “At least wear a cape,” he offered helplessly.

Somehow he must have stumbled across the magical solution to put a stop to Han’s quips. He was all silent now, mouth opening and closing without a word coming out.

Until finally, he managed a huff and, “Is a cape your solution for everything?!”

Lando shook his head, once more grinning to himself as he observed the pink flush to Han’s cheek, and the indignant posture he was just beginning to throw himself into. It was all very distracting, terribly so. Too bad they still had an appointment to keep.

“That you’ve got to ask this question shows how little you know,” he declared and breezed past Han to the cape room.

 

Dumbrilla was a crime lord who enjoyed the finer things in life, from silks and velvets to drinking his wine from gem-encrusted glasses. There were a whole lot of all of these things in the cantina, which would have been just another seedy Outer Rim hovel in the hands of a proprietor with less distinguished tastes.

Normally, Lando enjoyed his visits to Dumbrilla’s lair.

Today, Lando hated it.

Even as he spoke to the Toydarian, his gaze kept straying back to Han at the sabacc table and then he would look towards Dumbrilla again only for Han’s laughter to catch his attention and make his eyes stray all over again…

He was wearing the cape. That was the worst part. He was wearing the cape Lando had chosen for him and Lando couldn’t even be mad about it because he’d been the one to insist on it in the first place.

He just hadn’t been prepared for Han to look good in it. The rich red velvet cape fluttered around Han’s legs when he walked, and even when he sat, it was a bright spot of color even amidst the rich splendor of Dumbrilla’s court.

“Calrissian!” the Toydarian snapped, puffing smoke from his pipe right into Lando’s face.

He coughed a little and forced his second-best smile on his face, even as his thoughts kept revolving around Han and the splash of red he wore. He bowed with a flourish. “I’m all yours, Most Distinguished One.”

The Toydarian’s wings buzzed with annoyance. “And don’t you forget it!”

 

An hour later, Lando’s business was concluded, the bounty hanging over his head nothing but an amusing story, and _Han was still wearing his cape_.

He looked ridiculous in it, Lando decided as he sipped on his drink and most certainly didn’t engage in watching Han from the bar. He was still at it at the sabacc table. Under normal circumstances, Lando would have joined him. Distracted as he was tonight, he knew he would just be making a fool of himself, and Lando Calrissian never volunteered to make a fool of himself, so even this refuge was out.

No, he would sit and watch and… stew in how dashing, no, _ridiculous_ Han looked as he stood up and sauntered towards Lando with his best smirk and that little swagger of his. He didn’t look good with the cape. Not at all. It clashed with his regular clothes. And he didn’t even have the face to wear a cape.

Lando emptied his glass in one go.

Han perched on the empty barstool to Lando’s left and propped up an arm on the counter. The bright red cape draped just so over his shoulders.

Lando knew exactly how soft it would feel under his touch. It was, after all, his – and if the whispers he had overheard could be trusted, he hadn’t been the only one to notice so.

Not that he cared. Not that it pleased him. Now that would have been ridiculous for real.

Han ran calloused fingers over smooth velvet and smirked. “I could get used to this. It makes me look distinguished.”

Lando was grateful that the six-armed bartending droid had replaced his empty glass just in time for him to take a sip and drawl, “Now that’s taking it a bit far, love.”

Because it was, of course. He was still Han Solo, the Corellian who was exactly the brilliant pilot he claimed to be, but also tried too hard with the cocky smiles and believed himself a little bit cleverer than he was. _Distinguished_. Pah.

Han grinned. It wasn’t even one of his smug smirks or the painfully fake ones – he had a terrible sabacc face for someone who cheated as well at sabacc as he did. It was the sweet one that reached his eyes and made Lando forget every damn time that he was a jaded conman slash businessman who wouldn’t be taken in by sweet smiles. He leaned forward. “But you _like_ it.”

Han had probably imbibed some liquid courage to be quite so forward, Lando told himself. It didn’t mean anything.

“I’ve been watching you,” Han continued, edging yet a little closer. Their knees were touching now. “Watching you watch me.”

Lando’s breath caught in his throat. He was too good a conman for tells, his fingers most certainly didn’t tighten on his glass. But if he had been just a little bit worse at hiding his tells, they would have. “Oh really?”

“Really really.”

Oh, he was all but radiating smugness now. Thinking he had conned the conman.

It was Lando’s turn to lean in. He grabbed a fistful of rich red velvet right on Han’s shoulder and yanked him yet a little closer by it. They ended up face to face, awkwardly so but Lando couldn’t bring himself to care when they were close enough that Han’s warm breath tickled his face. “That’s not worth much if you don’t know what to do about it, is it, Solo?”

“Ah. But I do.”

Lando arched a brow in mock interest, even as something in his belly fluttered for real. “And I take it you ever so conveniently can’t tell me.”

Han deflated in front of his eyes, just a little. “Yeah, well, there’s one part of it I can tell you. It involves you.”

He licked his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve decided I like how a cape looks on me.” There was something in his smirk which said clearly _and I know so do you_.

Lando stifled a groan, even as he despaired at the realization that this was all good and fine, but he wanted them to be _his_ capes. Every other piece of clothing completely optional, if you wanted to be nitpicky.

“I don’t think I can trust you to choose them yourself. I hate to tell you, but you’ve got terrible taste.”

Han’s smile didn’t even waver – it just turned infuriatingly knowing. “Yeah. But I’m sure we can come to some kind of cape-sharing arrangement. Right?”

Lando swallowed hard. “Right.”

He already had the perfect green cape in mind, too.


End file.
